Talk Show Therapy
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: RK characters go on a talk show for therapy from Mai. (That's me) Then they talk about their love lives...


TALK SHOW THERAPY By: xxxcrazykittyxxx  
  
I don't own anything whatsoever. Except for myself. I guess I'll start the fic now. Lalalalalalalalala.And I don't own Bulgaria.  
  
%First Day Show% Rurouni Kenshin%  
  
Mai: Hello and welcome to my talk show! Today we have Kenshin, Karou, Aoshi, and Misao! Say hi!  
  
All (Yes, Aoshi too.): HI!!!  
  
Karou: So, Mai, what are we doing here?  
  
Mai: I brought you here to talk about your relationship problems.  
  
Kenshin: I don't think we have any problems.  
  
Karou: Kenshin, you haven't even made a move yet, and it's been two years. That is pathetic.  
  
Misao: I agree. It is pathetic. It's sickening and sad. I can't believe you wait for him Karou.  
  
Karou: It's hard. Oh so hard. How do you wait for Aoshi?  
  
Misao: I almost gave up a while ago. But, I made it through while he was gone. Just barely though. I was just like you were when he was gone. Sulking and refusing to come out of my room. I ended up not eating for what three months? Yeah. That's how long you were gone Aoshi. *Glares at Aoshi*  
  
Aoshi: What? Why are you looking at me? Don't be mad at me! Please Misao? FORGIVE ME MISAO!!!!! *starts crying as a chibi*  
  
Mai: You two have serious issues. So, anyways. Karou?  
  
Karou: Yes?  
  
Mai: What bothers you most about Kenshin?  
  
Karou: Sometimes I think that he's so totally perfect, and that he's not human. It's annoying that he can seem so inhuman. But what I hate most about him is that he leaves and expects us not to worry. I mean why shouldn't we? If I could just not worry, I would be so happy! If I could stop-  
  
Mai: I'm going to stop you right there so you won't say anything you'll regret on international television. Kenshin, what bothers you most about Karou?  
  
Kenshin: How she gets annoyed with Yahiko and Sanosuke and Miss Megumi for almost no reason. Sometimes me too, but not often. Not often at all.  
  
Mai: Karou? Do you think you could try to improve your temper a little bit?  
  
Karou: Alright, I guess.  
  
Mai: And you Kenshin. Could you try to tell someone where you're going and how they can contact you when you leave?  
  
Kenshin: Well alright Miss Mai.  
  
Mai: Okay, on to Misao and Aoshi.  
  
Misao: HOW CAN YOU JUST GO OFF ON YOUR OWN AND NOT TELL ANYONE WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!  
  
Aoshi: Please don't yell at me!  
  
Mai: Stop Misao. Stop it! Misao: WHY SHOULD I STOP YELLING AT HIM?! HE DESERVES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Security!  
  
Two men appear beside Misao.  
  
Two men: Come with us girlie.  
  
Misao: Fuck off! Get away from me! *kicks them so hard that they land in Bulgaria*  
  
Mai: GUZFRABBA!!!!!!!  
  
All: WHAT?  
  
Mai: Guzfrabba.  
  
Misao: Guzblabla my ass!  
  
Everything is OOC.  
  
Dr. Lil: Misao?  
  
Misao: What?  
  
Dr. Lil: Get your shitty attitude off our show or leave!  
  
Misao: I wanna say one more shitty attituded thing.  
  
Dr. Lil: Then say it.  
  
Misao: Dr. Lil?  
  
Dr. Lil:What?  
  
Misao: You're a whore.  
  
Dr. Lil: Will you drop the attitude now please?  
  
Misao: Alright then. ^.~  
  
Dr. Lil: Goodbye everyone! Goodbye, farewell, averdersai, adue!  
  
Mai: Ya whatever. Now go back to your brother's show.  
  
Dr. Lil: I don't have a brother.  
  
Mai: You aren't related to Dr. Phil?  
  
Dr. Lil: No! He's my husband.  
  
Mai: Okay then. Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: Yes Mai?  
  
Mai: What bothers you most about Misao?  
  
Aoshi: *turns bright red* I.um.she yells at me!!!!!  
  
Mai: How does that make you feel?  
  
Aoshi: Not good.  
  
Mai: Very nice Aoshi. Misao? What bothers you most about Aoshi?  
  
Misao: He always leaves and I'm sick and tired of it!  
  
Mai: How does it make you feel when he leaves?  
  
Misao: Angry and I wanna kick his bishomen ass.  
  
Mai: O.o Alright then.okay.Aoshi, try not to leave so much, and Misao, try not to yell so much.  
  
Both: Okay.*kiss and make up*  
  
Mai: Well, that's it for TALK SHOW THERAPY! Tune in next time! We'll have Yu Yu Hakusho! 


End file.
